Saints Row: A VERY  UP CHRISTMAS
by DJWriter
Summary: This is a small aftermath of Saints Row The Third, its a special because of the Holidays coming up!...THIS IS M RATED STUFF!...INTENSE LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE and all over Ill stuff that a M RATED fanfiction has...lol
1. Chapter 1

**Saints Row: The Third A VERY **** UP CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>This my friends is aftermath preview of the Third, but a special that's coming soon…Since the holidays are coming up…It would be nice to see the Saints enjoy themselves during the season…This is only the introduction…The rest will come in December…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello my friends, and how are you,<strong>_

_**Greetings from Stilwaters and Steelport from me to you,**_

_**I shall tell you tale and a wonderful holiday story…**_

_**No, not about the learning of Christmas, that seems kinda boring…**_

_**It's about a famous gang to all who love and hate…**_

_**That's right you guess it! The Third Street Saints…**_

_**Our story takes us, inside the Saints hideout crib…**_

_**Where the Saints are preparing for Christmas while Pierce ate buffalo ribs…**_

_**Shaundi was hanging up Christmas decorations and bright lights…**_

_**The rest of the Saints were wrapping gifts until that special night…**_

_**As Shaundi was busy hanging Christmas lights,**_

_**She looks over and wonders why Pierce isn't helping, thinking its not right…**_

_**She walk over and smack Pierce rib out his hand…**_

"Why aren't you helping us!...We have to get done with our Christmas plan..." said Shaundi...

"Yea, but I figure I need some food to snack on...You can't dis a brotha and his buffalo rib's bond..." said Pierce...

"Worry about that later, we have shit to do..." said Shaundi...

"The crib is already Christmas enough, I think its already cool..." said Pierce...

"I want this to be a Christmas to be remember..." said Shaundi...

"Oh Please Shaundi...Christmas is always the same...Every fucking December..." said Pierce...

"By the way have you seen the Boss anywhere?..." said Shaundi...

"The last time I seen him...was on his way to the Steelport Saints Headquarter Lair..." said Pierce...

"Is he fixing the Saints Headquarter up the same way?..." said Shaundi...

"I don't know, but it seems like Christmas isn't his day..." said Pierce...

"After we finish, we'll go to Steelport to see how everyone is doing..." said Shaundi...

"Lets go now...Because your decorations are overdoing!..." yelled Pierce...

"Whatever Pierce, get your jacket and lets go..." said Shaundi...

**And off the Saints went to Steelport and they didn't go slow...**

**They went into a jet plane where Shaundi was enjoying the ride...**

**All except Pierce, who hurled during the trip in the sky... **

**At the Saints Headquarter in Steelport, The Boss was resting on the couch...**

**Throwing a ball to the wall, watching it pouch...**

**Viola came in, wondering why he's sitting...**

"Should you be preparing for Christmas and commiting..." said Viola...

**The Boss stop throwing the ball...**

"Christmas is just a day, I hate the fall..." said the Boss...

"Fall is over, and winter is beginning...You should do something that'll give the Saints winter winnings..." said Viola...

"If your talking about gambling, then your reading my mind..." said the Boss...

**Til Kinzie came in running to the Boss, with a surprised...**

"Boss!...There's a new Playstation 4 coming out this winter!...Better than the Playstation 3, only with a new _Tom Clancy's Splinter, _do you think someone will get it for me?" said Kinzie...

"That's great Kinzie, and what a joy...but I don't care about video games, I'm really fucking bored..." said the Boss...

**Oleg and Angel talking and walk in the room...**

"I heard there's new things at the mall, like a electronic broom..." said Oleg...

"I need a new wreslting boots, ones that are tough..." said Angel...

"Don't you think you already have enough?..." said Oleg...

"You can never have enough boots my friend..." said Angel...

"When we will this gift shit come to a end?..." said the Boss...

"Viola...lets go...I want to win some cash..." said the Boss...

"Alrighty, but I hope your money can last..." said Viola...

**As Viola and the Boss was headed out the door...**

**Kinzie blushed and look down at the floor...**

**Oleg look and saw her face gone red...**

"Kinzie?...What's wrong?...Why are you red in the head?..." said Oleg...

**Kinzie knock out of her trance that she was in...**

"Oh...its nothing, just tired from playing a violin..." said Kinzie...

"You play Violin?...That's wonderful to hear..." said Oleg...

"Yea, but I wanted to ask the Boss something if he was here..." said Kinzie...

"What you wanted to ask the Boss Kinzie?..." said Oleg...

"Just can he go somewhere important with me..." said Kinzie...

Kinzie left with her head down and upset...

**Angel look and thought...**

"She's jealous of Viola I bet..." said Angel...

"I see and know that the Boss isn't the holiday person..." said Oleg...

"His bitterness might turn or maybe get worsen..." said Angel...

"You want to play chess to pass the time..." said Oleg...

"Sure...One game of Chess will be fine..." said Angel...

* * *

><p><strong>A short Preview of What to come...Wait til December for the rest of the fun...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait…Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>At the 3 Count Casinos, Viola and the Boss gamble their Cash…<strong>

**They won every game, and they were having a blast…**

**After the 23rd win, They thought it was time to call it a day…**

"I never won so much money in 23 games!" yelled the Boss…

"That's because you threaten every dealer and person at the tables!" yelled Viola…

"Do what you can, and do the unable…" said the Boss…

**The Boss and Viola cashed in their chips for millions…**

**Viola thought it was too much, when the Boss holds up the 3 Count casinos for Billions…**

**They headed out the door and into the Boss's car…**

"Lets go back to the crib, and be the millionairs that we are…" said the Boss...

"Why not spend it on Christmas gifts for the Saints?..." said Viola...

"No! Nope, Nada, Hell No, Fuck No, and Can't!" yelled the Boss...

"Why are you being so selfish, put the gang before you..." said Viola...

"Like I say, I do what ever the fuck I wanna do..." said the Boss as he took off the the crib...

**As they race home in the Boss car, **

**Viola thought the Boss is too much of a superstar...**

**She looks at him while he drives...**

**He look at her with no suprised...**

"What! Viola, Don't give me that fucking look!" yelled the Boss...

"Would it kill you to do something nice, other than what you took!" yelled Viola...

"Christmas is another fucking day! It's nothing that great..." said the Boss...

"You should spread more love than all the hate..." said Viola...

"I can kick you out of the car and you can walk..." said the Boss...

"All I wanted to do was talk..." said Viola...

**Viola stay quiet and look upset out the window...**

**The Boss drove, and thought...**

"What a stupid bimbo..." said the Boss...

**As time pass by, and moments later...**

**Viola and the Boss made it back, with the Boss still being a hater...**

**When he reach the top to his penthouse...He was shock to see...**

**All over was Christmas decorations and a Christmas tree...**

**Viola was surprised and thought...**

"Oh what luck..." said Viola...

**The Boss drop his bags of money and said...**

"What the fuck!" yelled the Boss...

**Everyone look and saw the Boss mad...**

**All except Kinzie who was practicing on her Violin sad...**

"Who put all this shit all over my place!" yelled the Boss...

"Come on Boss, spread some Christmas love not hate..." said Pierce...

"Your supposed to be back at Stilwater, handle all the money!" yelled the Boss...

"Yea, but someone wanted to come, you know...Your reality playboy bunny..." said Pierce...

**The Boss look at Shaundi and was too upset...**

"Shaundi! Change my place back before I get some rest..." said the Boss...

"You should be more nice, than naughty, or I won't let you unwrap this present..." said Shaundi...

**The Boss look and saw nothing, he got more unpleasent...**

"What the fuck are you talking about...I can steal gifts on my own..." said the Boss...

"Yea, but there's one gift you can't steal, something here at home..." said Shaundi...

"If your talking about Apoca-Fist, I have cheat codes on my phone to get them..." said the Boss...

"You can't get Killbane Mask with that phone, since you only defeat him..." said Kinzie...

"I'm talking about Love Boss, that you can't steal..." said Shaundi...

"Oh Shaundi, please, get real!" yelled the Boss...

**The Boss got frustrated, and thought for the moment...**

"You can keep this Christmas shit up, but I'll charge you like a hotel rodent!" yelled the Boss...

**The Boss went to his room while Viola got a drink...**

**Shaundi went to his room, shut and lock his door and wink...**

**As the Saints, enjoy the Christmas decorations all over and on the wall...**

**They heard loud sounds coming for the Boss's room, making some of the decorations fall...**

"What's going on?...Is Shaundi wreslting the Boss in there!..." said Angel...

"No my friend, but I think its best if we didn't care..." said Oleg...

"We shouldn't care?...Man! Do hear Shaundi!...She yellin like rich beverly hills blondie..." said Pierce...

**Josh Birk came from the elevator, and had flowers for his crush...**

"Where's my beloved Shaundi!...I came in a quick rush!..." said Birk...

"I wouldn't see Shaundi...She's knocking her Christmas Boots with the Boss..." said Kinzie...

"Why must I not see her...and what's the cost..." said Birk...

"Trust me Birk...If you were smart...I would see Shaundi now..." said Viola...

"Oh why, oh why, and how..." said Birk...

"How what...The Boss seems a little Stress, come back tomorrow is what is best..." said Viola...

"I can't not wait, I'm seeing my Shaundi girl..." said Birk...

He went the Boss's room as he twirl and swirl...

**He open the Boss's door and didn't care at all...but Shaundi threw stuff at him to leave even a lamp that hit the wall...**

He came out to the open in front of everyone...

"I got Shaundi panties! I knew she be the one!..." yelled Birk...

**He walk to the elevator, with a pimp walk and went down...**

**Shaundi came out in the main room with a towel...**

"Where's that fucking idiot!...He has something of mine..." said Shaundi...

"Sorry...but damn you fine!" yelled a Saint member...

**She rolled her eyes and went back into the Boss's room...**

**Every went back to chilling, and thought leaving was only too soon...**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHRISTMAS CHAPTER ON THE WAY, KILLBANE MAKES APPEARENCE THE NEXT DAY...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, Killbane will be in the next chapter! Promised!**

* * *

><p><strong>After 3 hours of loud sounds, it finally quiet down...<strong>

**Shaundi and the Boss laid in bed, under the covers nude...**

**Shaundi thought the only way to change the Boss ways was one thing and one rule...**

"I knew I would change your ways, after a while..." said Shaundi...

They both held each other tight, with a smile...

"So can you be a little more happy instead of being a asshole?..." said Shaundi...

"Hmm...I wonder can you dance for me on my strip pole?..." said the Boss...

"Boss I'm serious...Can you aleast spread some Christmas joy?..." said Shaundi...

"The only Joy I got is you being my little sex toy..." said the Boss...

**Shaundi look at the Boss with a angry face...**

"Is that all I am to you!...A fuck buddy you can't love but hate?..." said Shaundi...

"Shaundi! For fuck sake! Christmas is just a fucking day!" yelled the Boss...

"Yea...but your always this way!" yelled Shaundi...

"I can be whoever the fuck I wanna be..." said the Boss...

"So...after all what we did...was only sex to you...and to me?..." said Shaundi...

"Duh! I'm not the lover boy?...Go to Birk if you want love..." said the Boss...

**Shaundi look out the window at two turtle doves...**

**She got upset and thought about crying...**

"Look Shaundi...I need to do shit...I don't need your whining..." said the Boss...

"Do you aleast have some panties I could borrow?..." said Shaundi...

"Here's Kinzie...Give them back tomorrow..." said the Boss...

"Hold on!...Why the fuck do you have her underwear!" yelled Shaundi...

"And why the fuck should you care?..." said the Boss...

**Shaundi got really angry and put on her clothes...**

**After she got dressed, she barge out the room...thinking what the Boss said was cold...**

**Everyone look at Shaundi as she headed down in the elevator...**

"What's with Shaundi? Why she didn't say see you later?..." said Pierce...

"The Boss must have upset her in the wrong way..." said Viola...

"How!...3 fucking hours!...I surprised he didn't take all day..." said Pierce...

"Is Shaundi and the Boss dating or something?..." said Angel...

**Kinzie and Viola jumped at the moment, and Oleg and Pierce thought it was nothing...**

"Shaundi and the Boss...don't make me laugh..." said Viola...

"I don't see no compatiblity, I can even say its not a match in a paragraph..." said Kinzie...

"No, but the Boss is being a asshole to all..." said Pierce...

"Maybe he needs some Christmas joy...I need to make a call..." said Viola...

"What the fuck are you doing?...What can you do to change the Boss mind?..." said Pierce...

"Don't you see that this is all a sign?..." said Viola...

"He rejected my Violin solo, and rejected my hint for my gift..." said Kinzie...

"Maybe you should have show him a little more hip..." said Pierce...

"The body shouldn't be something to gain someone to do things..." said Oleg...

"I think its best if we set up something for the Boss, like if we sing..." said Angel...

**Everyone look at Angel with a strange face...**

"I see it happened...Even at a race car Christmas race..." said Angel...

"Actually it sounds like a pretty good idea..." said Kinzie...

"Will get some shit from South Korea..." said Pierce...

"I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about doing...but I'm thinking about a surprised party, that doesn't need booing..." said Viola...

"A surprised Third Street Christmas party! Before Christmas!" yelled Pierce...

"It'll be full filling the Boss wishes!..." yelled Oleg...

"All he needs is a little fun from the Saints, and showing some Christmas spirit..." said Viola...

"With a few Mash potatos, Blueberry Pie, Delicious tasting cookies, tasty gingerbread houses, and warm biscuits..." said Viola...

"Your making me hungry, lets get this shit started!" yelled Pierce...

**And off the Saints did as they all departed...**

**The Saints, went out and bought a few things...**

**Food, Music, and Pierce some new bling...**

**The Saints wanted to do something for the Boss...**

**Even with Saints deckers helping, lets call them Saint goths...**

**They set out for Party decorations, and DJ music for the party...**

**Even getting WWE wreslters Matt and Jeff Hardy...**

**They brung everything for a party to be a night to remember...**

**They thought it would be fun for a Christmas December...**

**But somewhere out there...A man who wants revenge...**

**Someone who made the Boss tap out...He will be avenge...**

**"The Saints may have got the better of me...but before Christmas, its time I do something for all of them...You'll see..." said Killbane...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW SAINTS ROW FANS...<strong>

**Please do if you want or can...**

**If that makes sense?...**


	4. Chapter 4

As the Saints went out for the party and even look in safe keeps…

The Boss was back at the Saints HQ asleep…

He awoke, when he had enough rest...

He yawn and said...

"Man Shaundi, you are still the best...Second to Kinze and Third to Viola..." said the Boss...

The Boss got up and put on his clothes...

"Its time I head to the Broken Shillelagh, and know the drunken role..." said the Boss...

So the Boss headed to the Broken Shillelagh, to get his drink on...

While the Saints set up the party, while the Boss was gone...

But at a abondon island, called "Andreas San Island" lies in a mansion, inside with a man...

A leader of the Third Street Saints, made him tap out, with his bare hands...

A mask man, who sits in front of the T.V. with the nightly news as his anger grew...

"Hello, I'm Jane Valderama, and welcome to your 7 o clock late night news...Steelport is showing some Christmas love, as citizens decorate the city with Christmas lights, Christmas Angel, and Christmas Turtle doves...The snow is dropping rapidly and heavy, so it'll be hard to drive in it with a Chevy...So be careful when sliding or slipping on ice and tell St. Nick have you been naughty or nice...and a tip for the Steelport Saint Fans...Buy the new Saints Christmas Flow Energy Can...Pack with the energy that'll get you in the mood...even for sex for the groove...So enjoy your Christmas, and enjoy eve, and enjoy the beginning of the year 2013"

The Mask Man threw his chair at the T.V...

"Fucking Saints, I want them to bleed!" yelled the Mask Man...

"I'm Killbane!...The future ruler of Steelport! I should be the one ruling, not some idiot pork!" yelled Killbane...

"Sir, may I suggested some relaxing pills?..." said a Butler...

"No! BUT GET ME A FUCKING DRINK IF YOU WILL!" yelled Killbane...

The Butler bowed his head, but quickly ran for cover...

"I had it with the Saints fucking me over!" yelled Killbane...

Killbane paced around the room, knocking things to the floor...

He even killed his pet bird during his rage, what he do that for?...

"I'm sick of the Saints and I'm sick of the fucking games...Its time I do something different than doing the same..." said Killbane...

The Butler came back with Killbane drink, but he left his army helmet by the kitchen sink...

"Oh dear, oh my...I hope he doesn't kill me" whisper the butler...

"Jefferson...my english man...don't you see...I can never let you die of what has come to be..." said Killbane...

"But sir...your anger...You kill your pet bird..." said Butler...

"Buy me another, don't be upset of what you heard..." said Killbane...

"I know your mad at the Saints sir, about what they have done..." said the Butler...

"Jeffery my friend, everything is not won...The Saints may have ran me out of town, but they are not going to be around..." said Killbane...

"Not around you say?..." said the Butler...

"Jeffery...Its time Killbane to come after the Saints on Christmas day..." said Killbane...

"You want me to warn the Saints?...Will you be needing a coat sir, its freezing and snowing..." said the Butler...

"Yes Jeffery...and its best if the Saints and everyone else not knowing..." said Killbane...

Killbane smiled and sinsterly laugh...

He thought of something that'll cut the Saints in half...

But enough with Killbane and his midnight evil planning...

Lets see what the Boss is up too, and see if his day was enchantting...

The Boss came out of the Broken Shillelagh, with a wrap up foil animal skunk...

But seems like the Boss had too much and was drunk...

He look on his phone and recieved a text...

From Shaundi..."Come to the Saints HQ for what comes next..."

The Boss smiled and went to his car...

but before he did, he was stop by a Professor Genki not the Reailty star...

but a Santa Genki happy and cheering...

"Hello there, want a Christmas hearing!" yelled Santa Genki...

The Boss was drunk and Christmas wasn't his day...

"Move the fuck out of my way!" yelled the Boss...

"Aww...Come on...Christmas brings Joy all across to the world...for all the goodness for the Boys and Girls...The snowing and lights...all beauty that shines...Bring no grinchy emotion, but the joyness and kind..." said Santa Genki

"Look...Ssssssaaaannnntttaaa Ssshhiittt...Get outta my way...for the last time Christmas isn't my day..." said the Boss...

The Boss pushed Santa Genki out the way...

but Santa Genki came behind him and wanted to say...

"Please kind stranger...be happy with Christmas fun..." said Santa Genki...

"One more time...get away from me I have a gun..." said the Boss...

The Boss push Santa Genki down to the ground...He went to his car to unlock his door...

but Santa Genki tried again, what he got off the ground for?...

"Please sir...I need help delivery gifts to the children of Steelport, please help me spread joy before you deport...please help me out...Oh and I forgot..."

before Santa Genki could finish, he was shot...

Santa Genki slowly fell to the ground...

He try to get back up, but felt terrible pain as he was down...

Blood pour out all in the snow...

Can't believe what happened and what unfold..

Blood came from him, as he cried...

"Please help me stranger...I don't wanna die..." said Santa Genki

The Boss lower his gun and put it away...

"I warn you! Christmas isn't my fucking day!" yelled the Boss...

Before the Boss got into his car...He found Santa Genki was giving him a gift, the Boss thought...

"Fucking retart..." said the Boss...

He stomp on the gift and left in to the hurry, thinking why should he be trying...

As Santa Genki was on the street...dying and crying...

The gift he smashed was from the deceased Johnny Gat...

It was a picture of the original third street gang...thinking it was love that the Boss lack...

* * *

><p><strong>THAT SUCKS!...Bad enough that the Boss hates Christmas...but was it something that he shot a Santa Genki and crush the last gift from Johnny Gat!...sure you would...but not before Christmas! Do you think while the Boss was drunk he was ready to party?...Or will he do something that he'll regret...FIND OUT NEXT TIME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Short Sneak Peak of <span>Dead Rising<span> _The Retelling_:**

**Azrael Arko found himself in the Willamette Mall...He went to go search for items to barcade the door more...but he kept thinking while he was searching...**

**He wander around the place, trying to figure out how to escape the mayhem of the Zombie outbreak...**

**"What the hell am I going to do?...If I stay in the mall much longer its a chance I'll be rescue, but a chance of those fuckers getting in here...so how am I going to get out of here..." said Azrael...**

**As he wanders around he spotted a man with a camera, across the hall from him...As he was looking at him, he took pictures of a oldman on the otherside of the lock part of the mall...**

**"You!...Stop right there!...Do you have any idea what you done!" yelled the oldman...**

**The cameraman step back from the oldman as he stomps his cane into the gate...**

**"Why did you summon me to this place!...What are you planning!..." yelled the oldman...**

**"Would you calm down! I don't even know what your talking about!" yelled the cameraman...**

**The oldman stop for the moment...As he grunted he pulled his cane out and walk away...**

**"What the..." said the camera man as he reach out his arm towards oldman...**

**Azrael took this chance and went over to the cameraman...**

**"Hey!...Hold up...You gotta a moment..." said Azrael...**

**The camera man look at him...**

**"I see your not a visitor of this town also...any idea what was that about?..." said Azrael...**

**"No idea...but whoever he was must be a few screws loose from a work bench..." said the cameraman...**

**"No kidding...anyways, what are you doing over here?..." said Azrael...**

**"I'm looking for a few things to block the entrance...and you?..." said the cameraman...**

**"I'm doing to the same thing...but trust me...I don't wanna sit in this hell hole waiting to be zombie chow..." said Azrael...**

**"Hang on...Do you know anything about the whole zombie outbreak?..." said the cameraman...**

**"No idea...I'm not a local here...just visiting..." said Azrael...**

**The camera look and saw he had hanging handcuffs on his right wrist...**

**"Well...if your visiting...I know that vistors don't get handcuffs as a welcome travelers present...care to explain?..." said the cameraman...**

**Azrael look at the handcuffs...then thought...**

**"Now wait a moment!...Don't try to pin this zombie shit on me..." said Azrael...**

**"Really...don't see why a criminal wouldn't want to spread zombies to get back at a city for putting him in a jail cell..." said the cameraman...**

**"Hey!...to make things clear, I broke out of jail for a crime I didn't even do!...So unless your just another blind cop, I suggest you shut up!..." yelled Azrael...**

**"If you didn't do anything...than I suggested you calm your nerves buddy...by the way the names Frank...Frank West..." said Frank West...**

**"Alright...the names Azrael...Azrael Arko...and I'm not buddy...all I wanted to know was if you had a ride to get outta here...because I know as well as anyone...investgating people like you have secrets...and trust me...I think you know something that your not willing to tell me...so spill it...Frank..." said Azrael...**

**"Well...if I knew something...I wouldn't let some stranger who I just met know...and second...I just got here...all I know is there's zombies...that's all..." said Frank West...**

**"Thats all?...then what are you doing here..." yelled Azrael...**

**Before the conversation could contiuned...They both look and saw there was a old lady from earlier tampering with the front entrance to the mall...**

**"DONNA!...MY MADONNA IS OUT THERE!" yelled the old lady as she spotted her french poodle barking outside the entrance...**

**She began moving things out the way in front of the entrance...**

**"What are you thinking!" yelled a security guard...**

**"Get off!" yelled a local man...**

**Both men were pushed by the elderly lady as she tries to rescue her poodle...**

**"Oh wait baby!...I'm saving you baby!...Wait for me sweety!..." yelled the elderly lady...**

**she unlock the entrance door, she crawl by a nearby zombie to retrieve her poodle as the two men try to shut the entrance door...but it was too late...the zombies were too much to handle, and eventually they barge in and devour the lady and the men that were trying to stop her...There were a large number of zombies making their way through the entrance...**

**Frank and Azrael saw the horror and were shock to say the least...When suddenly...**

**"What in the hell are you people doing!" yelled a man who was on the top floor...**

**"RUN!...Quick! Move! Get out of here!...Everyone moved this way! To the stairs!...MOVE!" yelled the man...**

**Azrael and Frank both look as they saw a large number of zombies blocking their way for a chance of survival...**

* * *

><p><strong> That was only a sneak peak...You'll see more later...maybe in 2012...til then see ya next time...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The Boss was in his car listening to the radio headed back to the penthouse...

When breaking news came on, showing upset news without a doubt...

"Hello, I'm Jane Valdarama with some breaking news, it was very very sad and cruel, A Santa Genki cheerful with Joy, was supposed to bring gifts to all the little girls and boys...yet today wasn't good and upsetting to all...when Santa Genki was shot as he sob...Medical help came in a hurry, yet the situation got very bloody and furry...When Santa Genki was left in his hospital room dying...Docters came back and saw he wasn't in the bed lying...Santa Genki has left the building hurt..This Christmas Eve night is left with a Genki's curse...We'll update you with more breaking news to follow...Enjoy the rest of your Christmas, with Christmas Morning Waffles...

The Boss turn off the radio, singing to Jingle Bells...

While he was in the car drunk, causing hell...

Raming into stuff and running over things...

Even statues with angel wings...

Moments later after crashing and dashing to the Penthouse Suite...

The Boss got out of the car, trying to get on his feet...

He fell and bounce around the front entrance door...

He went to the elevator and fell to the floor...

"Wow...This is cool...The ground is moving up..." said the Boss...

Back at the top...Everyone was preparing...

While the Boss was in the elevator going up swearing...

Kinzie saw on her phone the Boss was coming...

"Hey Everyone the Boss is coming...Everyone quick! Get to running!" yelled Pierce as he saw this...

Everyone took their place and hid as the lights turn off...

The elevator doors open, everyone prepare to shout...

The Boss came out as throw up came out his mouth...(OH MY GOD!) lol

"SURPRIS-"...Everyone stop as they saw the Boss...

The Lights came on, he didn't look to hot...

"What the fuck!...What's with this...this...this...shit!" yelled the Boss...

He tip on and said...

"Wow and ain't this a bitch..." said the Boss...

Everyone look and didn't like how the boss was...

He went over to the food for him, he ate and knock over the fudge...

"Fudge?...How the fuck prepare this shit!" yelled the Boss...

Angel put down his head, thinking the fudge wasn't it...

"Hey Boss...are you okay?...Your tipping over and fallin..." said Pierce...

"Yo Pierce...how you say that word...bbb...bba...balllin!" yelled the Boss as he did the ballin move...

The Boss look at the Christmas gifts right by the tree...

"Oh look!...Some fuck up holiday gifts for me!" yelled the Boss...

Everyone was getting a bit concerned about their Boss...

They look at their gifts and he wonder what they bought...

He open the gifts before Christmas started...

He look and saw and said...

"These gifts are retarted!" yelled the Boss...

He open up Pierce's gift and it was a Crooks Jackets...

He laugh and threw up on it and said...

"This is nothing, but faggish..." said the Boss...

Pierce look upset and confused...

"I bought this for 7094 dollars for this fucking fool!" yelled Pierce...

He open up Kinzie's gift, and it was a electonic diary book...

"WOW! A pink Diary book, Why don't I take a look!" yelled the Boss...

Kinzie rush over to get the diary out of the Boss's hand...

"WAIT! STOP!...That's personal! Its only to one man!" yelled Kinzie...

The Boss push Kinzie to the floor and read a page...

"Dear Electronic Diary...I know this seems strange, and I don't want this to fade...but the Boss look at me and made eyes of flirt...but I did something wrong and I burp...I really really...REALLY like him alot...even that one night we spent together...the night we fock...Fock?...hahaha!...Kinzie its fuck not fock!...stupid nerd..." yelled the Boss...

Kinzie didn't like what she heard...She rushed out building, sobbing and crying...

Oleg and Angel had enough, with their strength combining...

They try to take the Boss down, thinking he need rest...

but he pull out his gun thinking...

"I don't need rest, not yet..." said the Boss...

He open Oleg and Angel gift in the room...

"Fucking wreslting boots and a electronic broom!" yelled the Boss...

He put on the boots and stomp all over the broom...

Angel and Oleg got very upset thinking that this party was doom...

Last, but not aleast Shaundi had a gift for him...

He went over, but Shaundi went over quickly took away the gift from him...(Sorry lost focus at that part)...

"What the fuck Shaundi!...I want to see my crappy present!" yelled the Boss..

"Fuck no!...What your doing is unpleasent!" yelled Shaundi...

"Give me my present bitch!...Or I'll shoot and you'll die!" yelled the Boss...

Shaundi couldn't believe what she heard, drop her present, and left the party to cry...

"Shaundi my love!...Let your Birk comfort you!" yelled Birk...

He follow Shaundi down the elevator and the Boss thought...

"You fucking fool!" yelled the Boss...

He open the gift and found it was a tiny heart necklace...

"Why the fuck she didn't give me this for breakfast!" yelled the Boss...

We worn her Necklace and fell to the floor...

"Hahaha...Why did she give me this for?..." yelled the Boss...

Everyone there didn't enjoy the party at all...

They all threw their cups at the Boss and while he drop the ball...

Matt and Jeff Hardy was there...

But they didn't like how the Boss threw fudge in their hair...

They rush over to give a twist of fate to the Boss...

then they thought it wasn't even the cost...

Everyone left the party and didn't like how the Boss was...

"Why are you guys leaving...Just because I have a fucking buzz!" yelled the Boss...

Viola came over to the Boss upset and in tears...

She slap him in the face real hard, and he slap her on the rear...

"I love it when you play dirty, let the get the sex...star...started..." said the Boss...

"Don't you fucking call me no more!...Don't text me!...You ruined my party...You fucking retarted!" yelled Viola...

She left upset...and crying in tears...

The Boss was alone there...I didn't care what he just hear...

He pulled out his gun and shot around the place...

Shooting every Christmas thing in sight, filled with so much hate...

"I hate fucking Christmas!...I HATE FUCKING CHRISTMAS!...ITS JUST A FUCKING DAY!" yelled the Boss...

He went out to the edge Helipad and yelled out to the sky...

"I HATE THIS FUCKING DAY!...I DON"T EVEN ASK WHY!...I'M A FUCKING BADASS I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!...I DON'T NEED LOVE OR A FUCKING LOVING BITCH!...I'M DONE WITH THIS DAY...I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" yelled the Boss...

Before he did, he slip and fell off the Helipad, headed towards the street...

He didn't have a parachute, so he couldn't save himself in the air...

But like always, he did not care...

He close his eyes as he fell to his death...

He laugh as he was falling, thinking it was his last breath...

He fell from the penthouse and into the street as bones start to break thinking it what was left to keep...

The Boss laid in the street with his eyes closed and dead...

When suddenly he felt a light over his head...

* * *

><p><strong>I know what your thinking...YOU CAN"T KILL THE FREAKING BOSS OFF OF SAINTS ROW...but I can't reveal nothing else...wait til the next chapter...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Boss slowly open his eyes, he felt something was coming from the sky...**

**A bright light that shines, he saw it had wings...**

**He heard a woman with a R&B voice sings...**

"_I'm from above, and a angel with heart...I come to you as you depart...from the world you once step, to the ground you lay, today is finally the final day...you come with me and to your judgement momemt...I just need to know who's the main component...with a sad Christmas death as I see...the person who drop from a building to me..."_ said the voice...

**As the light dim and the Boss finally saw...**

**Its was Aisha!...A R&B Angel with wings so big and tall...**

**As the bright light dims down...Angel Aisha finally saw...**

"Oh my gosh!...What the hell?..." yelled Angel Aisha...

**The Boss was the one she saw...**

**She smirk for the moment and thought it was a joke...**

"This can't be right, are you the one who choke?..." said Angel Aisha...

"Well...I didn't choke...and I can't remember a thing...I think I fell and then I heard you sing..." said the Boss...

**She pulled out a bright book, and look inside...**

**She was shock to see of what to find...**

"What the...this can't be right...your the one I have to guide tonight?..." said Angel Aisha...

"Guide tonight?...What are you talking about your dead...I remember, the Ronin chop off your head..." said the Boss...

"Good to hear...not really man...you can't be the one I plan...I have to change the errors of someone's way...For you, I don't think its your day..." said Angel Aisha...

**She look through her book, she even check it twice, but she saw the Boss name...he's the one she has to guide tonight...**

"What the fuck happen?...Am I dead right now?..." said the Boss...

"Well...Yea and sorta...I can explain how..." said Angel Aisha...

**The Boss got up and stand from the ground...**

**but saw his body laying to the earth, without a sound...**

"What the hell!...I am dead!...What the hell happened to me!" yelled the Boss...

**Angel Aisha flash back to where the Boss was...**

**They both look at his action, when he was buzz...**

**He saw the actions of making his homies upset and sad...**

**He wonder why did he act like this, why was he so bad...**

"Your wonder why are you doing this right?..." said Aisha...

"I already know...I got drunk this night..." said the Boss...

"Yea I know...but that's not why I'm here...your actions have become too much other than beer..." said Angel Aisha...

"What are you talking about?...I was only drunk..." said the Boss...

"Your about to see a lot more because you have soul of a skunk...Tonight, you'll get one last chance to do right, and its at midnight...tonight, you'll visit 3 ghosts of the Past, Present and the Future..." said Angel Aisha as she flys around...

"So what?...Your not going to take my soul now?..." said The Boss...

"Tonight, you'll face a judgement that your gonna have to risk big, for all what you done or for all what you did...After the 3 tests and after all what has been said...its up to you to choose, what comes up ahead..." said Angel Aisha...

"What comes up head...and what choice I'm going to have to make?..." said the Boss...

"You'll see...Don't fail the tests for your own sake..." said Angel Aisha...

"What are you talking about?...What if I fail?..." said the Boss...

"If you fail any of your tests...then I take your soul...to hell..." said the Boss...

**The Boss pause for the moment and felt hot all over him...he look back and saw fire all over body limbs...**

**He took a quite glance of what hell looks like for him...**

**He saw a figure that was laughing with a giant fork...**

"HA HA HA HA! Oh look if isn't the 3rd Street Dork!...YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE AFTER TONIGHT, DON'T YOU SEE THE SIGNS, ALL EVIL, AM I RIGHT! TIME TO TAKE YOUR PLACE AT WHERE YOU MUST BE!" yelled the dark figure...

**Suddenly the Boss found himself on the Street, with Angel Aisha that all he see...**

"What the fuck just happened!...Where was I just at!" yelled the Boss...

"What you mean...Oh right that...That's where you'll go if you fail, you better be good or I'll send you to hell..." said Angel Aisha...

**Angel Aisha smiled with joy, thinking the Boss will need good luck, maybe even more...**

**She flew up to the sky and disappear in the air...**

**The Boss look up, wonder where the people were, oh where oh where...**

**He notice no one was on the streets, he got into a car, and drove shaking in his seat...**

**He drove all around and found no one in Steelport...**

**Suddenly he found at a Resturant someone sitting eating some pork...**

**He stop the car, as he walk across the street, hefound by the resturant a lowrider ride...**

**He look and saw it had nice decals...but he went inside...**

**He look around and saw a person, and the Boss went to looking narrow...**

**When he saw none other than...**

_**EDDIE GUERRERO!** _

"Yo hombre...You want some spicy chilli hot dogs..." said Guerrerro...

**The Boss was hitting his head, thinking his vision was a fog...**

"Eddie fucking Guerrero!...Your one of the best goddamn WWE Legend ever known!" yelled the Boss...

"Yea Esse, Viva La Rasta...Haven't you watch the show homes?..." said Guerrerro

"But your supposed to be dead!...Are my ears too bad to hear?...I think I'm still dreaming in bed, I can't believe your here" said the Boss...

"I'm here to fix your stupid mistakes...I'll do anything to help you and whatever it takes..." said Guerrero...

"Your willing to help me out?..." said the Boss...

"Yea amigo, that's what true guidence is all about...now lets go, and sip some good tea sider...as we take a trip in my nice badass lowrider..." said Guerrerro...

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO! The 1st Guidence...Eddie Guerrero...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eddie and the Boss were riding in the empty town…**

**The Boss couldn't hear any people, but the lower rider motor sound…**

**He wasn't calm, he was quite concern on what was going on…**

**Eddie try music, he turn on the radio to Kabron 104.2, to listen to latino songs…**

"Look homes…I know this isn't your everyday thing, but you have to take a chill pill amigo…" said Eddie…

"Yea, but I don't know if this is a dream though…" said the Boss…

"Yea, it's a dream, you're in your bed sleeping right now…" said Eddie…

"I am?...But how?..." said the Boss…

"No chico!...Get real..." said Eddie…

"So what I'm seeing is real and what I feel?...but all I do is kill" said the Boss…

"What your doing is a little extreme, but me I lie I cheat I steal…" said Eddie…

"Now how is that different from what I do…" said the Boss…

"Because you're a felis felix **(Trigger happy)** fool…" said Eddie…

**Suddenly Eddie pressed a button in his car, and the Boss time travel back in time…**

**They both went back where everything was sane and wasn't fine…**

**They went back to where the Boss came to be...**

**He was a guy in a black shirt that walk the streets...**

**The Boss and Eddie came, drove, and hide in a nearby ally way...**

**"Were here Homes, to where you became a Saint that day..." said Eddie...**

**The Boss look and saw himself walk on the side walk...**

"I remember this part, this is where I found local people on the street that were all talk..." said the Boss...

**He saw himself talk to a merchandise dealer and a hooker lady, til he found out what was happening to Stilwater lately...**

**He saw everything that unfold, with him becoming into the mess, even seeing Lil Joker, doing his role...**

**At the moment where he was found himself seconds from being shot, Julius came and rescue him from the block...**

**The Boss look and thought this wasn't a reason why he should go back...**

"What am going to get after that?..." said the Boss...

"Look...don't you see, someone that you wanted to get back at saved you..." said Eddie...

"Yea, but he fucking back stab me, and thought I was a weak fool..." said the Boss...

"You must find the point of all of this, going to take you further esse..." said Eddie...

"You should take me back to a time where I'm happy, like my Birthday..." said the Boss...

**Eddie drove and drove further in time...**

**They drove to where the Boss at a moment where he was a local casino place...**

**They got out the car and went inside, saw the Boss, Pierce, and Gat shooting everyone insight in the face...**

**The Boss laugh and smiled, but look at Eddie, as he didn't like the aftermath after a while...**

**The Boss noticed that no one saw them, they were just invisible to the Boss's past...**

**but after everything, many lives didn't last...**

**The Boss and Eddie look as the Boss, Pierce, and Gat drove off, they saw Ronin and bodies of the innocent...**

"So, can we please finish this?..." said the Boss...

"Esse...do you even knew what you done, I get why you fight the Ronin, but this was too much out of your fun..." said Eddie...

**Eddie point to all the people who the Boss shot in order to stop the Ronin...**

**The Boss look, but this didn't change of what the Boss did for what he was unknownin...**

"So what...are you telling me what I did was wrong?..." said the Boss...

"What you did was shot people in the Cross fire, even ppl when you were protecting Mr. Wong..." said Eddie...

**He snaps his fingers and went to where Mr. Wong and Mr. Akuji were fighting...**

**They also slaughter innocent people, all who cried and dying...**

**Eddie snap his fingers again and flash back to where the Boss was at a bar...**

**He was flirting with the bartender, because she like him for what he is, which is a psychopath star...**

**But, her life was cut short, when the Boss used her as a shield, to run from the S.W.A.T like it was a favorite sport...**

**Eddie snap his fingers to the final place to be...**

**He went where the Boss last saw Julius at the scene...**

**But he too, met a faith where his life was also redeem...**

**After all that the Boss saw, he still felt no regret for all what he done...**

**Eddie snap his fingers back to his car...**

**Eddie thought the help for the Boss was too far...**

"Homes, you didn't look and see what you done..." said Eddie...

"I did all of that out of business, not for fun!" yelled the Boss...

"Esse! You kill and you keep going, what the hell are you trying to prove, what are you showing!" yelled Eddie...

"I'm showing I'm not a weak bitch, I had enough of this helpful shit!" yelled the Boss...

"Keep that up homes, and you'll find yourself somewhere, where there's no hospital to help you out of the Pain your about to feel..." said Eddie...

"What am I trying to get from this...what's the deal..." said the Boss...

"The deal is for you to know, so I can't leave you alone...just not yet..." said Eddie...

**He snaps his finger one last time to where Maero was chaining Carlos to the back of a truck...**

**Carlos beg for mercy, but this was worst from bad luck...**

**Maero laugh as his buddies threw truck oil at him...**

**Carlos knew his light was growing dim...**

**He plead to Maero that he doesn't want to die...**

**Jessica came and laugh, as she wasn't acting too kind...**

**She took off his hat, and burn it to pieces...**

**The Boss look as Carlos chances began decreases...**

**Carlos let out one tear, but as the tear drop, the truck took off, Carlos was all you could hear...**

**The Boss and Eddie saw, as Carlos was being dragged...The Boss went from being mad to gently sad...**

**Eddie snap his fingers, and went back to his car...**

"Do you understand now Superstar?..." said Eddie...

"Okay fine...I know what you mean, maybe I over do things...but when it comes to business I just be in rage, because I want people to know I'm not weak, I'm not behind a cage, but someone that stands up to the bullshit actions...but as a bonus, it comes with fashion..." said the Boss...

**Eddie laugh, as a Halo pops on the top of his head...**

"My job is finish, that what needed to be said..." said Eddie...

**Eddie hop back into his car, and was going back to Heavan...**

"Wait!...What are you doing! It's not even Eleven...yet..." said the Boss...

"I froze time, your lesson should have already been done 2 hours agos..." said Eddie..

"So you saved me, from roasting below..." said the Boss...

"I just cheated the game homes...You better be lucky I admire how you do things..." said Eddie...

"But what happens now, do I see another angel with wings?" said teh Boss...

"Look Esse, my job is done...You learn your first lesson, and it was fun...chillin with you isn't all that bad, but the next test will be about the present, which is all about what you did that was bad...When the moment comes, you have to jump high, Wwwwaaaayyy high, and then you must decide whether what you do is about you...or the people you care about..." said Eddie...

"So what?...That's it?...Who's my next teacher, guidence, counsler dude..." said the Boss...

"I don't know, but he very fond of the Saints, and he said helping you would be cool..." said Eddie...

"Who is it?...And you can't just leave me here!..." yelled the Boss...

"I won't Amigo, I'll just snap my fingers and you won't have anything to fear..." said Eddie...

**Eddie snap his fingers and sent the Boss back to where his body was...**

**The Boss pop back to his penthouse of where he was...but saw Eddie outside honking his honk, floating a lowrider in the sky...**

"What the fuck!...You got a car to fly!" yelled the Boss...

**The Boss ran out on the Helipad and saw Eddie, moving the car up and down...**

**Surprisingly, he didn't know you could be able to hydraulic a car in the sky, even hearing the motor sounds...**

"When your Angel...You can do the impossible!..." yelled Eddie...

"Will you aleast tell someone up there in the big house, to have someone in the real world to take my body to the hospital..." said the Boss...

"Can't...Kinda busy...well stay cool homes...tell that Shaundi chick she's fine!" said Eddie...

**He drove his car in the sky, and disappear with a light flashing through out the sky high...**

**The Boss wave, but then realized the lowrider wasn't Eddie...**

"Hey!...THAT WAS MY CAR! HE STOLE MY FUCKING CAR!" yelled the Boss...

"You have plenty, you are the famous superstar..." said a voice behind the Boss...

**He look behind him and saw nothing...**

"Hey!...Inside on the couch!" yelled the voice...

**The Boss went inside the Penthouse main room, but found another one that look familar with electronic broom...**

"Nice Broom...Oleg gave this to you right?..." said the unknown person...

"You look familar...have we met?..." said the Boss...

"Does...S.A.I.N.T ring a bell?...I'm another one who's going to prevent you from going to hell..." said **Saint**

**The Boss realized, Saint was the one from the Boss dream before...**

"Your that guy...Who help me, and gave ear rings for Shaundi, and help me with the Dire Mafia war..." said the Boss...

"Yea...Did Shaundi like the ear rings!" said Saint...

"Uhh...Yea...So your the Ghost of Christmas Present...but are you even real?..." said the Boss...

"Trust me...When your in the Saints Row universe, anything is possible...and all what you hear..." said Saint...

"So now what?...What am I going to learn this time..." said the Boss...

"How you can make everything fine..." said Saint...

"Hey, are you even in this world?...Did you take some of my glory?..." said the Boss...

"Psh...Like I said, anything is possible in this Saints Row Christmas Story..." said Saint...

* * *

><p><strong>Secret. In. Natural. Twist. Situations.<strong>

**Codename S.A.I.N.T**

**lol**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before getting to the Boss and his fan the S.A.I.N.T for his Christmas lesson,**

**Killbane and his Butler ready themselves for Killbane destruction obession...**

**His Butler and him put suitcases in the back of a plane, carrying heaving things inside,**

**Something that a timer to life that'll show everyone is ready to die...**

**Killbane sniff the air, with a smile on his face...**

**His Butler, was worry, carrying unknown supplies, what was the case?**

"Jeffery...Time we take off into the sky...time we drop stars, that fill up the sky high..." said Killbane...

**As Killbane got ready in his plane, He put on a scarf as it was snowing, Jeffery thought he was insane...**

"Sir, why are we boarding a plan, before Christmas night?..." said Jeffery as he took his seat in the plane...

"Why Jeffery?...You ask Why?...YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW!" yelled Killane...

**Jeffery got scared, and maybe peed his pants...**

**Killbane smile and laugh as he rants...**

"Jeffery...time I tell you my plan and how it comes along...but I'll do it with a Christmas song..." said Killbane as he blew on a harmonic...

**_KILLBANE:_**

_*Christmas time is for the giving, sharing the love and the angel singings..._

_But after tonight, funeral bells will be ringing..._

_I was the ruler, punches were swingings...I was the king of the land of bringing..._

_but happens when some punk gang took my spot...THATS WHEN MY TEMPER BECOMES TOO HOT!"_

_So its time..._

_I CRUSH AND KILL AND DESTORY!_

_Crushing, Killing, is what I do best...its what I do, its like a romans test..._

_Destroying is fun, look at the destruction I have done...that is where Killbane has kill and won.._

_but Jeffery why...oh why, Why I do such things,_

_Thats because I'm the fucking Wreslting king_

_because thats why the moment I gotta sing because..._

_I CRUSH AND KILL AND DESTROY!_

_Every thing was perfect, Steelport was well...but the Saints came along, but I'll burn it to hell..._

_They took what was mine, and that wasn't kind..._

**_JEFFERSON:_**

_but what about Syndicate..._

**_KILLBANE:_**

_They were all fucking blind! _

_Its time I blow and then to take..._

_Exploding is fun, better than cake..._

_Jefferson join me for goodness sake!_

**_JEFFERSON:_**

_Sir I can't...I don't know what to do, what is this plan, its something new..._

_What are you doing, what are you pursuing..._

_Mr. Killbane..._

_KILLBANE:_

_Don't call me insane...but..._

_I CRUSH AND KILL AND DESTORY!_

_The plan is simple...Here's the design..._

_We fly high, high in the sky..._

_After it turns 12 o clock at night, Steelport the city will erase from sight..._

_Then after the flight, I take my right..._

_I take my place of ruler of the city..._

_Money, power, women and tittes!_

_Erase the slate, grow up the kiddies..._

_I make a new steelport over the old..._

_because remember I was once told..._

_the last person I kill, to cough up the dough..._

_I CRUSH I KILL AND...DESTROYYYYYYYYYYY!*_

**Jefferson clapped for Killbane song...**

"Come on Jeffery!...Fly the plane, tis the season to be gone..." said Killbane...

**Killbane laugh, as the plane took off in the sky...**

**The Boss was with Saint, but he worry that he might die...**

**Saint took the Boss inside his car, they travel around the city, many places, but not far...**

**He found many people walking the streets...**

**but they couldn't see Saints or the Boss...like they were decease...**

"So your the ghost of Christmas Present, what do I learn...is it unpleasent?..." said the Boss...

"I'm going to take you to places where your homies are now...but you'll see something and you'll wonder how..." said Saint...

**Saint drove the Boss to where Oleg and Kinzie was at...**

**They were at the the opera show, where Kinzie was practicing her Violin solo, and where Oleg was in the front row where he sat...**

"Why are we here?...I don't wanna hear any sob songs..." said the Boss...

"You came along, and there's nothing wrong with hearing songs...We're here to see how your buddies are doing...and a heads up...Viola is sueing..." said Saint...

**Saint snap his fingers and brought him where Viola is at court...**

**She sueing someone for illegaling Christmas art export...**

**Saint snap his fingers and went where Angel and Pierce are...**

**Drinking at the local Bar...They wonder about the Boss, thinking about the mind he has lost...**

"The Boss wasn't acting himself...He doesn't even deserve a Championship belt..." said Angel...

"He threw up on my present! THAT WAS FUCKING TO FAR! I could have gotten me a brand new car!" yelled Pierce...

"I threw up on his Jacket?...I don't remember that..." said the Boss...

"but you know, its your love that lacks..." said Saint...

**He snap his fingers one more time, to present themselves where Shaundi wasn't too fine...**

**She was drinking with Birk, at his home...**

**She cried out her eyes, thinking why she was alone...**

**Birk was comforting her with his love...**

**but he was planning something, as on Shaundi he rub...**

**He put stuff into her drink...**

**She drank more, and then the Boss think...**

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! He's drunking her to have sex with him!" yelled the Boss...

**The Boss went up to him without a limb...He try to punch him in the face...**

**but he phase through him, he was still a ghost and that still was the case...**

**The Boss was upset that Birk was about to get laid...**

**With someone too close to the Boss, he didn't want Shaundi's love to fade...**

"Okay okay!...My lesson is the love and help I have, I shouldn't let it go...I shouldn't say to someone I like, she's isn't hoe...She's a friend that been by my side, until I knew she was too sexy and fine...My lesson is learn, and it has been great...but now...put me back into my body...because I'm about to kick someone's ass that I hate!" yelled the Boss...

"Well...I'm happy you finally learn, and it was quick, but I can't...You got one more problem to fix...You must walk to where you shot someone with Christmas Joy...who was going to bring present to the girls and boys.." said Saint...

**The Boss figure out where he must go...**

"Santa Genki, I remember the things that did unfold..." said the Boss...

"Go to that spot, because something was left there...You'll find the last test...Go please...if you dare..." said Saint...

**The Boss look down in complete saddness and upset...but he turn around and saw Saint was gone like the rest...**

**but then he turn to Shaundi and Birk, and saw Saint, trying to take a peek at Shaundi's boobs...**

"Hey!...WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" yelled the Boss...

"Alright fine!...Just ruin the moment...Why the writer had to let you know..." said Saint...

"What are you talking about?..." said the Boss...

"Its nothing you idiot!...JUST GO!" yelled Saint...

**Saint snap his fingers and brought him back where Santa Genki once was...but found the spot look different, it was where he got his buzz...**

**He look around and saw a old newspaper...He found that it was it was the year 2016...**

* * *

><p><strong>WHO'S THE NEXT GHOST OF CHRISTMAS FUTURE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!<strong>

**Please Review Saint Row Fans...**


	9. Chapter 9

**He grab the newspaper that he saw, and thought this couldn't be happening at alll...**

**buildings were destroyed, and some new with Killbane on them...**

**And wonder why people of Steelport were worshipping him...**

**The Boss was in horror to see that years have went past him that quick...**

"What the fuck happened!...Who could have did this!" yelled the Boss...

"It was Killbane..." said a voice that was in the shadows...

"Killbane?...That mask son of a bitch did this...Whoever you are! You better not fuck with me cause I'm pissed!" yelled the Boss...

**The one in the shadows came out with someone who was a Trigger happy rat...**

**The deceased Johnny Gat...**

"Gat!...Gat!...Your dead though!...and aren't you supposed to be in hell?..." said the Boss...

"Thats your opinion...and well..." said Gat...

**The Boss look and saw he had Angel/Demon wings...**

"If your wondering, I'm making deals for a happy ending..." said Gat...

"What the fuck happened to the city, why is it Killbane central?..." said the Boss...

"Because Killbane did it out of his destruction potential..." said Gat...

"How the fuck Killbane did this! What about the Saints!...WHERE ARE THEY!" yelled the Boss...

**Gat put his head down with a sudden look on his face...**

**He snap his fingers to where the Saints met their fate..**

**Gat took the Boss to the Steelport Cemetary...**

**Where all the remaining Saints were buried...**

**The Boss look at the tombstones, and couldn't believe anything that he sees...**

**Tombstones of The Boss, Pierce, Angel, Oleg, Zimos, Birk, and Shaundi...**

"Wait...Where's Kinzie and Viola?...and before that...How the fuck did they all die!" yelled the Boss...

"To tell you the truth, not only am I the Ghost of Christmas future...but I'm also...Death..." said Gat...

**The Boss couldn't believe it as he took a huge breath...**

"Death?...Death!...How the fuck you became that!" yelled the Boss...

"Oh you know...I'm just been too naughty...anyways, snce I have, they gave the gift to none other than Johnny Gat..." said Gat...

"How did this happened!...How the fuck did the Saints died!" yelled the Boss...

**Gat snap his fingers, to where the Boss was standing in his own Penthouse suite...but it wasn't the same, He felt so much heat...**

**He saw Killbane on the couch, with women all around him laughing, it was a Casino room, and it look rather dashing...**

**Viola came in the room with a drink in a Maid dress...The Boss saw she didn't die like the rest...**

"Here's your drink husband...anything else that you need..." said Viola...

"Yea! Make sure that stay here tonight, and clean up for fuck sake please!" yelled Killbane...

**He laugh and smiled and threw his drink to the wall...The Boss couldn't believe how to Saints have fall...**

"That son of a bitch! He took what was mine! How did this happened! EVERYTHING WAS FINE!" yelled the Boss...

**Gat snap his fingers to where they found themselves outside the Kinky house...**

**They seen Kinize on the ground dead in a blouse...**

**The Boss came over to her as she was shot in the chest...**

**The Boss look and saw he did the same to Santa Genki, he wonder about the test...**

"What test is this! What happened to Kinzie!" yelled the Boss...

"Kinzie couldn't take getting rape inside that house, she slept with 12 men each day, in that sexy dirty blouse...She tried to escape, but she didn't get far...when people came in shot her, and it wasn't hard..." said Gat...

"So is my lesson is about appericating human life?...But I learn that already! All these tests have same, on each and every sight...I learn that I shouldn't treat my friends like crap, and I learn that I shouldn't kill like you Johnny Gat...but I'm not about to back down for what I stand for, because of this...What can you bring more!" yelled the Boss...

"You learn a lot, but its about how you do things in life, all we ever did was take things or fight...but now...things have gotten out of hand...so its time to change the plan..." said Gat...

"Your not supposed to tell me about my lesson?...What are you really here for?" said the Boss...

"To tell you its time to settle the score...I'm not doing a fucking lesson! Its a warning to you! Its time you do right and its midnight! He's flying a plane over Steelport now, Its time for you to take control of the situation and time can't be wasted..." said Gat...

"Killbane destroyed Steelport and took over after I died! I have to be wise, and show him its not right to do this tonight!" yelled he Boss...

**Gat snap his fingers back to where the Boss body laid...**

"Tonight is your one true chance for repaying back your sins! Don't let this moment fade!" yelled Gat...

"I won't Gat...put me back in my body!" said the Boss...

**Gat stomp his feet and the everything flash...**

**The Boss awoke and found himself back on the Street fast..**

**He found that his injuries are gone, and people stared...**

**He got up and look and saw Santa Genki crawling by the front door of the Penthouse, with bloody fur hair...**

**Santa Genki crawled all the way, from the Hospital to the Saints HQ, with his life he fought...**

**Santa Genki look and saw the Boss...He stop for the moment, thinking he lost...**

"Are you here to finish the job?..." said Santa Genki...

**He look at the Boss while he sob...**

"No...but I'm going to help you before your dead...I have to stop someone at midnight...don't worry I have some meds..." said the Boss...

**He grab Santa Genki and took him inside his home...**

**The Boss rest Santa Genki on the couch, Santa Genki found his place alone...**

"Why...why...why are you helping me? I thought you hated Christmas and me?..." said Santa Genki...

"I know...but this is something I gotta do, I gotta look up the sky and see..." said the Boss...

**The Boss was about to take a flying VTOL...but Santa Genki stop him before he took off...**

"Go to my place...and get the Christmas presents...I don't want this Christmas to go unpleasant...you must hurry before 12...do this for me, because I'm not feeling well..." said Santa Genki...

"I can't...I can't do this...This whole town is about to be destroyed! I can't deliver gifts while I'm trying to save this town!" yelled the Boss...

"You got to do this!...Its my last wish if I die..." said Santa Genki...

"But how...I'm flying in a fucking plane! Stopping Killbane from destroying the city" said the Boss...

"Please do this...If you die...or you fail...you did this for the kiddies..." said Santa Genki...

**He cough, as he laid to rest...**

**The Boss thought this could be his final moment, so he thought he would rather do what is best...**

**He got on the flying VTOL, and went to Santa Genki place...**

**but he was shock as he jaw drop on his face...**

**He saw too many gifts that went to the ceiling...**

**But somehow, He didn't want to let Santa Genki down as he was healing...**

**The Boss somehow was able to carry all the presents on his flying VTOL...**

**but he couldn't get into the sky fast enough as the presents were carrying too much weight...**

**but the Boss didn't care, he didn't want his friends dying from such a fate...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Final chapter is next! <strong>


	10. The Finale

**Before getting to the action, let see how Kinzie violin solo doing...**

**The show began...As a man came on stage...**

**"May I know present to you a Christmas talent Show, sponser by Saints Flow...And would you be so kindly cheering Ms. Kinize Kensington in her most beautiful capturing violin solo..." said man introducing the show...**

**The audience applauded, The curtains open as Kinzie was sitting in a chair...**

**She began playing a piece from the Titantic Movie (You probably know what Violin song I'm talking about)**

**The Boss raced up in the sky with the huge bag of gifts on his ride...**

**He look for Killbane high in the sky, but couldn't be able to find his plane...**

"Where's that son of a bitch at! I'm going to cause so much pain!" yelled the Boss...

**They Boss search high and low, but he couldn't find Killbane, and it was getting more cold...**

**But in the skys, Killbane and his Butler Jeffery was already up high...**

**Killbane was setting in the co-pilot seat, where he relax his feet...**

**Jefferson was piloting the plane, he got upset as he did every, thinking being a butler was insane...**

"Jeffery, what time is it?..." said Killbane...

"Its 11:50, is it time the bombs be lit..." said Jefferson...

"This is so unknowing, Steelport will be diminished...This Christmas is over...in 10 mintues..." said Killbane...

**He click the timer, as the countdown begins...**

"Uhh...sir...We have might have a small issue..." said Jefferson...

"What is it? Do you need another tissue?..." said Killbane...

"The bombs...somehow they aren't acting right...It seems the Bombs I have are new generation flight bombs..." said Jefferson...

**Killbane wasn't concern, and was calm...**

"Sir! This is serious! In order to bomb Steelport...We must take the plane down to the town! If I take my hand off that wheel, then we will be falling to our deaths, without making a kill?..." " yelled Jefferson...

"So what your telling me is...One of us will have to die in order to blow up something!" yelled Killbane...

"Correct sir...And there's only 1 parachute! Which means one of us is going to have to die in order to blow Steelport!" yelled Jefferson...

"Well...Jeffery its been nice knowing you..." said Killbane...

"Wait! I'm going to have to die, This can't be true!" yelled Jefferson...

"Well...either die by the bombs or die by me...and trust me...if it's going to be me, then a slow death will follow through, where you won't even see..." said Killbane...

**Jefferson gulp and said his prayers...thinking why must Killbane be such a hater...**

"Sir Look! Out the window!" yelled Jefferson...

**Lets go back where Kinzie was practicing her solo...**

**after she finish and nothing left to say...She began doing a violin solo doing a song with Coldplay...They play a song that of remind of romans and Caesa...They play the best song ever VIVA LA VIDA!...**

**Back to the action...**

**The Boss saw and went straight for the front of the plane window...**

**Killbane look and went into the back, grabbing a wooden kendo...**

**The Boss shot and flew straight through the front of the plane...**

**As he came in, he was ready to cause pain...**

**His VTOL exploded in the process, but managed to the the gifts on the plane with success...**

"Where's Killbane!" yelled the Boss...

"The...The...The Back of the plane..." said Jefferson...

**The Boss came to the back, where Killbane waited...The Boss came back there, but he debated...**

**He wonder why Killbane would run and hide...but something came up with a striking surprised...**

**Killbane struck the Boss in the back...**

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!" yelled Killbane...

**Killbane struck the Boss many many times...**

**His back was bleeding and it didn't look fine...**

**With one more strike, The Boss grab his kendo stick...**

"Time to stop your act bitch!" yelled the Boss...

**The Boss took the Kendo stick and struck Killbane many times too...**

**But Killbane ran away as he did...like a coward fool...**

**The Boss struck Killbane on the head, which broke the stick in half, Killbane head was red...**

**The Boss and Killbane began in a epic battle of fist fighting...as Jeffery was flying the plane, and hiding...**

**yet...the Plane didn't look too good, as the Boss destroyed the front, as Jeffery tried to Pilot as he could...**

**They fought like crazy, Killbane tried, but couldn't strike the Boss at all...**

"The bigger they are...the harder they fall!" yelled the Boss...

**The Boss spear the Boss and tackled further to the back...**

**but Jeffery was losing control of the plane, he was nervous of where he sat...**

**People of Steelport came out in the streets...They the plane, which sounded like a loud drum, people couldnt believe what was become...**

**as they look up and saw a plane coming closer to the city, had smoke coming from too much exhausted heat...**

**The Boss uppercut, body blow, and punch Killbane with a combinations of moves...**

**Killbane was looking too horrible, and thought the plan can't be stop anytime soon...**

**As Kinzie played and sing, the Boss showed that the Saints were the true Kings...**

"NO! I"M NOT GOING TO LET A NO GOOD GANGBANGER BITCH STOP ME!" yelled Killbane...

**Killbane ran and limp to the front of the plane...The Boss kept fighting the running Killbane...**

**Killbane was becoming too weak, and couldn't handle when his strength has reach its peak...**

**But Killbane went to Jeffery, grab him while he took his hand off the wheel...**

**as soon as he did that...The plane went straight down, ready to bomb and kill...**

**Killbane and Jeffery flew out the back of the plane...While the Boss grab the wheel, before heading towards a highway lane...**

**Plane lifted back into the sky, but Killbane escaped again! He used the last parachute for himself and Jeffery safety...**

**The Boss sigh...**

"One day! HE'LL BE READY TO DIE!" yelled the Boss...

**When the Boss try to drive the plane, he heard ticking noises thinking did he get insane...**

**He saw a bomb that was about to blow...**

**The Boss took his hand off the wheel to defused it, but the Plane was going down again...thinking someone abused it...**

**The Boss was moments away from death...but then thought of something...**

**EDDIE GUERRERO**:

_"When the moment comes, you have to jump high, Wwwwaaaayyy high, and then you must decide whether what you do is about you...or the people you care about..."_

**S.A.I.N.T**:

_"How you can make everything fine?..."_

**JOHNNY GAT: **

_"You learn a lot, but its about how you do things in life, all we ever did was take things or fight...but now...things have gotten out of hand...so its time to change the plan..." _

**The Boss realized, the only way for the town not to be destory...Is to Kill himself in order to contiuned Christmas and to stop the death of many innocent people...**

"Shit!..." yelled the Boss...

**The Boss grab the wheel and lifted up the plane up high, but his heart grew 3 times that of a greater size...he lifted up to where the gifts Santa Genki had fell out the back...Gifts fell from the sky, high from the plane ride...**

**Everyone look up and saw it was a Christmas Miracle...It was like Ice Cream with tasty sprinkles...**

**Gifts fell for all the many boys and girls...The Channel 6 news capture the plane for the news world...**

**As the plane went up the Boss closed his eyes...As the final second went by, as the plane blew up in the sky...**

**People look and saw it was a Christmas Dream come true...**

**that someone deliever them gifts for them, but wonder who...**

**After Christmas has finally begun...**

**The Saints came back to the penthouse, thinking the Boss could use some fun...**

**They all look and saw that the Christmas decorations were all place back where they were...**

**and the gifts under the tree, were cover in bloody fur...**

**Santa Genki appeared in front of the group...**

"Hello! Welcome to your Christmas party! yelled Santa Genki

"I brought back the fun and the Hardys..." yelled Santa Genki

**The group thought it was some type of joke...But they wonder where the Boss was, thinking he must have been provoke...**

"Where's the Boss and where did you come from?..." said Pierce...

"Don't be stupid and dumb...I'm Santa Genki, your Boss was very helpful into bringing back to good health..." said Santa Genki...

"You better be lucky you wasn't dealt...with...but where's the Boss isn't he upset and still pissed..." said Pierce...

"Well, your Boss should be back here after bringing presents to the world..." said Santa Genki...

"But where's the Boss! Is he with another girl!" yelled Shaundi...

**Suddenly out from the sky...The Boss crash down inside...**

**Everyone step back as the Boss clothes were on fire and rip...**

**Everyone stop, all except Pierce who drank wine and sip...**

**The Boss got up and saw everyone was looking and shocked...**

"Hey...Merry Christmas...Sorry...the door was...lock..." said the Boss...

**The Saints help him up...as the Boss was okay...but thought that his friends are the ones important on this day...**

"Hey everyone...I have a annoncement to make...I don't deserve no gift, not for my sake...but Pierce, Shaundi, Angel, Kinzie, Oleg, Viola, and the rest of you...you guys are the greatest gift that matters...because Christmas is what makes it a good day...and that's all I really wanted to say...and also...sorry if I acted like a ass...but I promise...it'll be my last...its time I started to appericate the good things in life...like how the Saints can make things right...but not without a fight..." said the Boss...

"CHEERS TO CHRISTMAS!" yelled the Boss...

**Everyone was quiet, and was wondering if this was a dream...but actually love how the Boss finally got into the Christmas cheer of what it seems...They cheers and applauded as the Boss handed out gifts to them...**

**They were all suprised, figuring why the Boss gave them present...**

**"It was only to show, its plesant...to help out those who are close to me in so many ways...you are my true family on this Christmas day..." said the Boss...**

**They all cried and clap for joy, and began open Christmas...hoping its not kid toys...**

**Kinzie recieved a Eletronic diary from the Boss...It says how he feels about Kinzie, and set up times when they want to fock...lol...Kinzie blushed and accepted the gift...She kiss the Boss as he grab her hip...**

**Pierce recieved a new Saint suit, the best thing about it...its was way better because it was bulletproof...Pierce love it and tried it on...even told the Saints to shoot him, and WOW he wasn't dead or gone...**

**Angel recieved a new diamond Christmas mask, the best thing about it...it freezes people of whoever Angel taunt, Its something what Angel really want...He froze a Saint thick in ice, but he put a heater next to him, thinking aleast it was nice...**

**Oleg recieved a new Saint padora hat, he love it, even with it saying, "J. Gat"...It even has a tiny video camera for his enjoyment...**

**Birk...well he recieved a new pair of Xray Sunglasses, but the Boss said if he tried anything with any of his favorite Saint women, it'll be someone asses...**

**Viola...recieved a new drawing pad, but was suprised when nothing was inside...The Boss told her that she can draw him naked, and then after he can take her for a ride...**

**Shaundi...didn't recieved nothing...but the Boss promised her something later that day...**

**As everyone was opening their gifts and enjoying the Christma party...The Boss look for Santa Genki, thinking it would be nice to enjoy a drink called marty...**

**but Santa Genki was out on the Helipad...**

**The strangest thing is, he was with deers attached to a sled, he was happy and glad...**

**He hop on, and took off to the sky...He flew very high, high in the sky...shouting...**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS STEELPORT!" yelled Santa Genki...

**The Boss came out on the Helipad watching Santa Genki, fly...He smiled and laugh as he wave goodbye...**

"Who are you waving too..." said Shaundi...

**The Boss look behind him and was surprised...but then thought this was the moment at the right time..**

**He came up to her and kiss her...**

"You really need some bling..." said the Boss..

**Out pop a diamond love ring...**

**Shaundi didn't say anything and was suprised and shocked...**

"What is this...Is this really a diamond rock..." said Shaundi...

"Shaundi...I want you to wear this when the moment comes...because I want to be together with you when gang banging is done..." said the Boss...

"Are you saying...you want to...to...to..." Shaundi stop...

"Yes...but not until after all this is gang banging over, and wait after were a little bit older..." said the Boss...

**Shaundi eyes tear as she went up and made out with him with so much love...**

**They both went inside the Penthouse, as they share more love, like two horny turtle doves...**

**So...After Killbane try to wreck the Christmas place, the Boss is a change man, no longer with so much hate...I wonder if him and Shaundi will marry when they are forty...but your probably wondering who's reading this Saints story...**

**The story zooms out of a story book, where we see Zimo's sitting in a rocking chair, drinking eggnog and eating cookies...Zimos even had a pimp out Santa beard and said...**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS PLAYAS! AND A HAPPY PIMPIN NEW YEAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>So thats the story! Hope you enjoy it very well...Glad that the Boss didn't burn it hell...This story shows, even the most cruel people can have a second chance to turn back their ways...but its all about giving joy, good will, and peace on earth along the days...SO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! =D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

**their ways...but its all about giving joy, good will, and peace on earth along the days...SO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

On a quiet snowing day on a quiet road in the middle of no where, two people were walking with hooded robes...One was average height, and the other is a kid's height...

While walking...A bus was coming on the road, they stop and try to catch the bus for a ride...

As the bus stop...The Bus driver was a little confused into wondering why are their people walking in the cold...

"Hey! Are you two lost?...Its really dangerous walkin out here at night, especially while its snowing...do you need a ride?..." said the bus driver...

The tall hooded one didn't say nothing...but then nodded his head slowly...

They both got on the bus and headed towards the back...

They bus took off as they sat in the back seat silent...

The tall one pulled out a picture and look at it, while the little one look and wonder who was the one in the picture...

"Master...who is that person?..." said the little hooded one...

"This person...is my last family that's left...its time I pay her a visit..." said the tall hooded one...

"She's very pretty Master...are you going to kill her too?..." said the little hooded one...

"No...I think its best if she join us, with the help of cleansing this world..." said the tall hooded one..

"What about your brother Master?..." said the little hooded one...

"My brother died because of a fucking rat who shot and gut him!...So here's what we'll do...We shall visit my sister and after the visit...we kill the rat that killed my brother..." said the tall hooded one...

"This woman...what's her name..." said the little hooded one...

The tall hooded one took a moment...

"Isabella...Isabella Keys..." said the tall hooded one...

"So Master...who are we going to kill after we visit her?..." said the small hooded one...

"Arko...Azrael Arko...and we shall kill his wife...I don't know her name...but its the one with blonde hair with glasses! WE SHALL KILL THEM ALL!" yelled the tall hooded one...

The Bus driver stop the bus...

The hooded strangers look around and wonder why the bus stop...

The Bus driver then pulled out a pistol and aimed it towards them...

"Alright!...I heard enough! I'm calling the police! With you two talking about killing and taking over the world! Enough of that shit! Now you two are gonna wait til the cops arrive to put your asses behind bars!" yelled the Bus driver...

"I think its time for you to show him why he shouldn't have stop the Bus..." said the tall hooded one...

The little hooded one bow his head at his partner...but took off his hood to reveal it to be...

BEN...

BEN then disappeared into thin air...The Bus driver look around but then found himself floating in air...he is then toss outside the front window very far upon the street...The Bus driver laid at the hurt on the ground and couldn't get up...

The bus on full throttle by itself...The bus speeded fast as the Bus driver look behind him...His eyes widen as he was struck and killed by BEN running him over...

BEN laugh sinsterly and loud as he appeared out of no where, he sat in the back of the bus while it drove itself...The tall hooded one reveal himself to be...

Lil Joker...

"Full speed to Santa Cabeza...Its time for a little family reunion..." said Lil Joker...

"Yes Master..." said BEN...


End file.
